worldoffanfictionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Nightmares
Ed was running towards Risembool, eyes wide with fear as he saw the village enveloped in crimson flames. "No...no..." he gasped, tears threatening to spill over. "Didn't you get the memo, pipsqueak?" spoke an all too familiar voice. Ed slowly turned around to see Envy, an evil grin spreading across his face. "It was on Father's orders we burn this place down, all because you decided to hurt his precious homunculi~!" "You...I thought May Chang had you!" Ed accused. "Oh, but that was all a ploy! Tell me, Fullmetal Alchemist, how does it feel to know your best friends and your brother are all dead?" Envy asked, stepping aside. Ed's voice seemed to die in his throat as he saw the mangled, limp, broken bodies that once belong to May Chang, Ling, Lanfan, Foo, Lieutenant Hawkeye, Colonel Mustang, Scar, Alphonse, Winry-- "Why?! Why did you kill them?!" Ed shouted. "Because, Fullmetal, they've defied us several times now. We don't take rebellion easily," spoke the enchanting voice of Lust as she appeared out of seemingly nowhere as she joined Envy's side. Ed stepped back from the two homunculi as their team grew: Gluttony, who he thought dead; the Greed Ed had fought in the Devil's Nest, covered in his armor; Bradley, eyepatch removed, swords at the ready; the huge homunculus he had encountered at Briggs, bringing up the rear; and one other Ed did not know, only that the other was hardly bigger than Selim Bradley. "Well, Fullmetal Alchemist, I believe it's your turn to die," Lust announced, approaching him. Ed backed up until his coat was nearly singed by the flames. "C'mon, Ed, I promise I'll make it quick and painful," Envy sneered, one of his hands forming a sickle. Ed clapped his hands, placed them on the ground, and watched as a pillar of earth sent him rising above the tallest homunculi. "After him!" Envy shouted, and Ed leapt over the flame that would have burned him had he wanted to avoid the homunculi. He landed painfully in the fire before rolling away and darting far from his foes. "The little brat...come on, Lust, stop shaking!" Envy shouted, trying to run through the fire with his teammates, Lust clearly not ready to follow him blindly into the inferno. Ed ran through the burning Risembool, aware of a voice crying out for him...Winry? Alphonse? Whoever it was could barely be heard above the fire. "Al! Winry! Are either of you here?!" Ed shouted. "Edward!" "Winry!" Where was she? All Ed was aware of was the heat from the fire, the growing sound of footsteps as the homunculi pursued him, and the sound of of his name eing called over and over-- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. "Come on, wake up already!" Ed's eyes opened wide, and he saw the pair of Kimblee's men who had fought with him. Both were in their relatively human form, dead serious looks on their faces. "What do you guys want?" Ed questioned, sitting up, wincing as he realized where he was: a hospital of some sort. "Easy, kid. You saved your own hide back there," the guy with slicked back blonde hair informed. "Did you guys bring me here to finish me off?" Ed inquired. "We brought you here because you saved us. We worked for Kimblee, and you still saved us," the blonde explained. "That's because I can't just...leave someone to die like he did to you," Ed admitted. "Even so, we owe you. You seem like a much better guy than Kimblee." "...thanks." "By the way, you were muttering a name in your sleep: Winry." Ed's face turned tomato red. "I was dreaming our village caught on fire and I was looking for her, okay? I don't leave people to die if I can help it!" he informed, nearly shouting. "Say whatever you want kid, you clearly need to get back to her." The two chimera/humans left the room, leaving Ed exasperated at them and himself. Category:Phoenixfeather13TheSecond's Fanfics Category:Teen Category:Fan Fictions